


A Stormy Day

by AllieasSunset



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Strangers to Friends, glimpse of Shido Masayoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllieasSunset/pseuds/AllieasSunset
Summary: A lone girl who is always unlucky. Maybe this time the stormy rain will finally give her another chance?It seems so, she somehow caught the eyes of a certain detective.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	A Stormy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a part of my upcoming series. I'll post an update if it is ready!
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I've recently made a concept art about this fanfic and I posted it on instagram! If you want to check it out, please consider to look at my work! My instagram is daydream_allieas! Thank you!

FIRST MEETING

It was a day after school, Maria let out a heavy sigh as she walked on the pavement ground, the drizzling rain was calming to her. It let her forget about her horrible day at school and she let herself in her own world without anyone interfering it. It was quite sad, she didn’t have any friends and she always prefer her own company than with her peers. 

Now that she thinks about, it is normal for her that many people didn’t understand her because she's very hard to read. At least, that’s what they usually say to her. 

Oh.

Maria looked down at her phone. The battery was dead, just her luck. She vaguely remembered that she had forgotten to charge her phone last night while she was doing her project. Maria reminded herself to write more notes often as tends to forget things that should have been done easily. Tugging out her earphones, she walks on a busy street listening at the rain, the bustling city was noisy as usual. 

She wonders if it was time to visit a café, she was craving for some coffee anyways.

After strolling for some time, she eventually ends up to her favorite café. Thankfully, the streets wasn’t flooded with people this time. 

As she opens the door she notices someone grabbing the opposite handle. Maria tilted her head up and saw a boy with auburn hair. He looks the same age as her, but seemingly more mature. Maria steps on the side, gesturing the boy to come out.

"Ah, thank you,” he politely smiled, nodding his head curtly as his gaze slowly meets Maria's eyes.

Maria looked away. She observed the interior of the cafe, Maria let herself look distracted and yet she could still feel the burning sensation of the brunette inspecting her back. 

She quickly dove inside the building, shrugging off the odd incident of the mysterious boy who was still watching her through the windows.

SECOND MEETING

It was raining again. Maria usually doesn't mind of the sudden downpour but with this kind of weather...

"Ah!"

Maria felt a large burst of water hit her, she immediately searched of the perpetrator, noticing that it already drove away from the distance. 

Maria sighed, she was drenched to the bone. Great, she was having such a great day. 

Maria took out her handkerchief and tried to wipe the damp school uniform that uncomfortably clung to her cold skin. She cringed, Maria often wished that she wasn't unlucky. The past few days has been rough and it seems her luck has ran out and finally decided to let karma do all the work. Maria hesitately walked through her damp clothes, occasionally squeezing out the wet handkerchief.

After riding the horrible train ride, she was finally in Shibuya. Maria notice at the mid square in front of the Hachiko statue that there were many people gathering around a bald man wearing orange glasses. The square was surrounded by banners, in which the bald man's face plastered on it.

Weird. Who wears sunglasses on a rainy day?

Maria shook her head and gripped her white umbrella, the rain seem to have gotten stronger. Maria fastened her pace, she was almost at her home and she felt relieved that she can finally take off her wet uniform. She tread against the wet pavement floor, once again she let herself wander in her dream world.

As she arrived in front of her apartment, she notice a familiar head standing under building just ahead of her. 

It was the mysterious brunette. He look up at the gray clouds, frowning. He raise his arms and stared at his wrists once or twice. Maria confirmed that he must be looking at his watch, maybe he was late for something? It doesn't seem he has an umbrella with him.

Maria felt the urged to lend the boy a hand but was it, okay? Maria doesn't want to make an impression that she was some weird stalker. Then again, the rain was pouring heavily and there is only one person who was still outside within the empty streets and with no umbrella with him.

Maria huffed, pumping her fist in determination. 

"Treat others like how you want to be treated.." Maria chanted repeatedly. She forced her wet shoes to approached the lone boy. His attractive features growing frustrated, scowling at his watch as if he's going to burn it with his piercing eyes. 

"Um, excuse me?" Maria greeted shyly. 

The brunette snapped out in his thoughts and gawked at her. Maria noticed he seem to be more startled by her presence, or was it because of her drenched clothes? Either way, she lift up her right arm and showed him her white umbrella.

"You don't have an umbrella on you, right? Here, take mine."

Maria pushed her umbrella towards the boy, who still has the same expression. He looked down at her umbrella as if it was some unknown object from another planet, his rustic eyes processing at the current situation. Maria wondered if this was a bad idea, she was worried she might have broken him, his silence was starting to make her agitated and Maria wished that she shouldn't have done this. Maria has an uncanny feeling that this decision might be the one of the worst things she has made in her whole life.

"You're giving me your umbrella?" 

Maria snapped out of her thoughts and promptly look at the boy in front of her.

"Shouldn't you be using it instead of giving it to some stranger?" the boy asserted. His stern gaze looking down onto her as if he was judging her, his pose was confident yet wary.

Maria was taken aback by his blunt question. Was it really that odd to give an umbrella to a person? 

She stared at him.

He stared back. His eyes growing more waringly.

Maria was puzzled by his remark, he was cold and Maria felt offended that he didn't seem to care or considerate of her helping him by this awful weather. Maria took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself.

"Well, I noticed that you're alone outside of this building and the rain is starting to pick up," Maria stated. "You glared at your watch as if you want to murder it in cold blood so if you don't mind," She forcefully pushes the umbrella on his free hand. "Use mine so that you won't be drenched at this nasty rain like I did."

As Maria shove her umbrella at the boy's hand, she scampered off to her apartment leaving a baffled brunette boy alone outside. He watched in a daze, his eyes following the figure of the weird girl who randomly gave him her umbrella on a stormy day.

His rustic eyes glanced down at the white umbrella. The brunette push it open, grasping the handle tightly, he turned and stared at the faint figure of the girl and let out a slight smile. 

He then walk away from his spot and went home. 

THIRD MEETING

Maria looked out of the window, the sun has disappeared and clouds are starting to form. Is it going to rain again? She noted to herself that she'll take the fastest route on the way home since she had given her umbrella to someone.

Maria covered her face with her palms, her chest beating faster. She still remembered the incident and couldn't help but to feel embarrassed about the way she acted. What would the boy think of her now? 

Pathetic? 

Maybe, not. But she considered it, anyway. She wished she could disappear and never come out of the fear of humiliating herself again. 

"Class is dismissed!" Maria shot up her head and noticed that class is over. She huffed, sometimes she thinks too much and forgets that time moves fast. But, at least she didn't have to suffer from her teacher's rambling about how young kids should act more like adults.

Maria has arrived at the Shibuya Station and survive another cramped train ride. 

It was already raining and she didn't want to go home soaked like a rat. She could just buy another umbrella but she when she looked inside of her bag, she had forgotten to bring her wallet, again. She glanced outside of the train station and observe the rain, maybe she could just wait until it passes? 

Three hours have passed and it seem to have gotten stronger. Maria tap her phone screen to check the time. It was already eight o'clock and the store she was in is going to be close. Maria sighed, she had no choice but to cover herself with her cardigan and dashed on her way home. The only problem is that her apartment was twenty minutes away from her current destination. And another night to spend washing her dirty clothes. 

She went outside the cafe and watched disappointedly as the drizzling tears of rain grew more heavily.

Maria assured herself her luck will come by, it always does right?

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice came out of nowhere and Maria squeaked out loud. She jumped away from her feet, turning at the direction of the voice. It was the brunette. He stared at her in concern and a hint of amusement.

"Are you alright?" he questioned. Maria did not expect him to appear and confront her in this kind of day, she had thought that incident last time was just a one time thing. And there he was, doing the exact thing that she had done to him; helping her.

Maria struggled to find her words, "I-I-'m fine, j-just good!" she quickly stood up straight, careful not to make herself look like an idiot. Maria inspected him, he was still wearing the exact same outfit as he did last time. Was he some kind of detective? He looks like one, maybe he's a lot older than she thinks? 

She glanced at his left gloved hand notices her old white umbrella, he was using it. For some reason she felt happy that he used it as she intended, the thought of it makes her chest fluttered.

Maria looks up but doesn't meet his eyes, "Is there something you need?" she clasped her hands, then unclenching it to make herself calm down.

The boy continued to stare at her, making Maria more nervous of his intense gaze. "I just wanted to say thank you for giving me your umbrella," he smiled. 

"It’s not often that some stranger like you would just offer their umbrella while it is raining heavily, you know?"

The boy chuckled, even though his words are polite, Maria couldn't help but to feel nervous at his presence. "I just can't ignore some person alone outside and you seemed troubled, so I wanted to help." Maria answered honestly. She glanced away, focusing on her shoes instead. 

The brunette blinks and looks at her with an indescrible expression, his eyes widen in shock but he quickly form a broad smile. He raise his left arm and covered Maria's head with the umbrella. 

"If you want I'll escort you on your way home." He bend his head, his right hand swept his auburn hair to the side of his ear.

Maria look to meet his eyes and noticed how close he was, she was shock by his request and couldn't help but think that she was being a burden to him.

"Are you sure?" Maria hesitately asks, "I don't want to trouble you..,"

The boy reassured her, "It's perfectly fine,” He met Maria’s curious, topaz eyes. A look of longing and desperation filled the boy’s features.

"I wanted to do the same thing you did to me,"

Maria was taken aback, his smile was now sincere. His actions left her touched, she thought he was cold and rude and when she focus her gaze into his eyes. She saw real genuinity and not a hint of malice. Just a boy showing his appreaciation, his real self being raw and open.

Maria felt unwavering happiness, she smiled and then beamed at him. He coughed in his fist, "Well, I owe you a favor after all," He then gestured her to his side. 

Maria slowly walks to his side, trying her best to fit in the small space. She looked up to him, taking in to admire his sudden kindness. Maybe, he was a lot nicer than she had thought. 

“By the way, I haven’t asked your name yet.” Maria looks up to him, suddenly realizing that she had forgotten to introduce herself.

“I’m Maria,” she whispered. “What about you?”

“Goro Akechi, it is a pleasure to meet you, Maria.”

The two tread into the empty night streets of Shibuya, the rain continues to pour heavily yet neither of them minded it. Both of them shared stories to one another, laughing and learning from each other. Maria feels that he has known him for a long time and doesn't questions it, she feels accepted by the mysterious boy who showed waryness at first, and makes an unexpected shift to his outward demeanor. 

"Oh, I'm surprised that you didn't ask of who I was, I thought you might have recognized me,"

"Really?!" Maria was dumbfounded by his perception. She inspected him, focusing into his appearance. 

Brunette and beige suit, a mature look and what else..

"Oh! You're the coffee door dude!" Maria exclaimed as she pointed her finger at him, recognizing him of the day that they had first met at her favorite cafe shop when she let him use the entrance door. 

The boy stared at her blankly, "What?"

"Coffee shop? At the end of the Central Street? Y'know, when we first met?" 

"What, no-"

"You were going to open the door, so I let you out!" 

"No-I meant-"

"It's okay, if you felt embarassed. I saw you looking at me through the windows. Totally fine! Not creepy at all!"

"Listen-"

Maria felt content, never once she had met a person like him in her life. Maybe, just maybe...her luck will finally come out and give her another chance, another life and meaning.

Maybe stormy weathers are the best days that she'll have good luck on her.

**Author's Note:**

> I will appreciate any criticism! I'm still learning how to write grammar, spelling etc. is okay!


End file.
